The Incompetent Monk
by Xxdanzo123xX
Summary: This is the tale of a Monk who is well...not very good at being a monk.


_**The Incompetent Monk**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons nor the dungeons created, I only own the main character the others my friends made them.**_

Once there was a group that was forged in the bonds of loot. This group's sole purpose of banning together was under the promise of Loot. They forged a path of excellence, hard work, and all around lunacy. This is their tale or more specifically, the tale of one particular member.

I awoke to the sound of hooves hitting cobbled roads and the neighing of horses. I don't really remember much of last night, only that I found an inn and stayed for the night. I decided to get out and head to the tavern downstairs. When I arrived down at the tavern I ordered the gruel they call food, dry bread with a side of chicken drowned in water and a paste like substance. As I forced down the food I took the time to look around and take in the faces. I saw a Dwarf with a long Orange beard, unkempt orange hair, armor of the medium variety that had the image of a Cross painted on, and he was armed with a great hammer. Next I saw a human with a black beard and what seemed like a boyish bowl cut, he was armed with a bow and a quiver both thrown across his back. Finally there was a Dragonborn of the Gold variety, he was equipped with a great sword and regular clothes.

As I was looking around I remembered that I needed to go grab my things from my room. I went back to my room and donned my equipment. First my normal clothes just a cloth tunic and leather shoes, I then clipped my Short Sword to hip, grabbed my wraps and wrapped both my hands, then finally grabbing my dart pack and clipping it to my belt. As I was leaving the room I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked alright. My reflection stared back a Tiefling with what I say devilish good looks but, others beg to differ. I have about 6-9 inch long horns, a sweet tail about a foot thick and 4 feet long with a blunt tip, light red skin, short slightly spiked hair, and a lean physique. As I walk back down I see another Dwarf walk in and start speaking with the bar maid.

As I get ready to walk out the door to go to the next town the Dwarf suddenly stands on his chair and yells out. "**ANY ADVENTURER WHO WANTS TO MAKE A LOT OF GOLD COME TO ME!**" Naturally I who was currently strapped for gold walked up to him, I saw the Human, Dwarf, and Dragonborn come up as well. The Dwarf addressed us "Hello adventurers I see the lure of gold has brought you to me, well to be plain and simple I have a job for you. I need you all to take a Wagon to the **** mines and you shall be payed handsomely upon arrival." I didn't quite catch the name of the mine but, or even the Dwarf's name. I agree anyway to this job he said he'll go up ahead with his brother and, we should be there by ten days time.

In about an hour's time we were all at our wagon getting ready to set off, I decided this was the perfect time to introduce myself. "Hello everyone I am Sir Reginald a Tiefling as you all can tell, I am a wandering Monk who loves a good adventure!" I said with a bright smile on my face. The others looked at me with annoyed faces but, the human introduced himself. "I am Korgoth a Human not a variant Human just a Human, and I'm a ranger." He said with a cocky smirk. Next the Dragonborn introduced himself "I am Apollo Creed, Barbarian." He said with a rough tone. The Dwarf then introduced himself "I guess that leaves me I'm Sprinkles, the Cleric who will save your asses." He said in an annoyed tone.

We then decided to head out on the road to our destination and already I was bored. About 4 hours into our trip we encountered a dead horse, a wagon, and a dead body of a Dwarf. I decided to escape the boredom and went to investigate, I noticed that this horse belonged to our employer but, the Dwarf was not him. Suddenly pain filled my senses and, my vision went black.

As I came too I noticed that the sun was lower in the sky and Sprinkles was helping me up. "Not a very good Monk are you?" He said with a smirk. I just got up and looked around noticing the five dead goblins "What happened?" I asked "Well you were knocked out by a goblin, we killed the goblins, and learned that our employer was taken to a cave that way." He pointed to the left and I saw a pathway. "Well let's go and save him!" I rushed off down the path not taking a moment to heal.

This is the story of the Incompetent Monk this is just the beginning.


End file.
